


Going Their Way

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob surprises Bing with a visit on the set of <i>Going My Way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Their Way

Bing sighs with relief when the director finally calls “cut." They’ve been shooting for nearly fifteen hours, and Bing was dead on his feet. He walks past the food table and dodges a few men on ladders, and then there it is: his home away from home. Bing rubs his eyes as he closes the door to his trailer behind him. He yawns as he staggers the last few feet to reach his bed when a voice puts him back on the alert.

“I'm guessing no one told you that I was here.”

Bing’s eyes snap open in disbelief. He is half certain that the figure of Bob sitting there before him was a result of his exhaustion. Bob gives him a funny look, head cocked to the side.

"Gee, dad, you don't look so good. Or maybe I should call you ‘father’?”

Bing rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything. He merely shrugs out of his vestments and yanks off his collar.

"Better now?" he asks, voice scratchy from overuse.

He hopes Bob doesn’t mind that he chooses right then to collapse onto the bed next to where Bob was seated. Bing lies on his stomach and wraps his arms around the pillow under his head. He stretches out, smiling like a cat in a patch of sun. Bing’s eyes fall half closed.

“I guess you're pretty beat, huh? But aren't you glad to see me?”

Bing gives a tired, indulgent smile. “Yeah, I’m glad to see you, junior.”

 

Bob shrugs out of his jacket and settles down on his side next to Bing, stroking a warm hand over his tanned cheek. It offset his big baby blues even more than usual. It was a pity the picture was going to be in black and white. Maybe they thought a priest shouldn’t be that handsome. As Bob lets his hand run from his cheek to his neck, Bing butts his head against Bob’s chest.

“If you want something, just ask.”

It sends heat down into Bob's stomach and groin, and he feels a little guilty. After all, Crosby was about ready to pass out on him.

“Bing, why don’t I come back some other time?”

Bing wraps a weak arm around his middle. He nuzzles his nose deeper into Bob’s chest until all he can smell is his cologne and his deodorant. The lights are on his trailer, but pressed this close to Bob, it might as well be night. He vaguely realizes Bob’s asked him a question, and he has to fight through a fog to answer.

“If you leave, who’s gonna hold me while I rest?”

“Jean Heather?” Bob asks, eyebrows wagging.

Bob can hear Bing’s breathing evening out, so he lets the poor man drift off in his arms. It wasn’t exactly what he had been hoping for, but he is glad just to have him near and be able to comfort him. Bob knows as well as Bing what a rigorous shooting schedule can do to a man. Bob gets up to turn off the lights before climbing back into bed with a now-snoring Bing.

After a while, Bob drifts off, too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That's An Irish Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422370) by [LifeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover)




End file.
